


Not Ghosts

by HarveyJane (Nothingtruelyends)



Series: The Goat's Sin Reborn [2]
Category: Naruto, 七つの大罪 - 鈴木央 | Nanatsu no Taizai | The Seven Deadly Sins - Suzuki Nakaba (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Hatake Kakashi actually teaches his team, Sakura is Doll Gowther reborn, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24534538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothingtruelyends/pseuds/HarveyJane
Summary: Team seven had a legacy, but that just translated to expectations and ghosts. Only this team doesn't really match with any of the ghosts that haunt it's members. Kakashi can't claim the adorable pink haired girl who wanted to run a bar and and wore revealing clothing was Rin, just like Sakura can't claim that he is Ban despite similarities in their appearances.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto
Series: The Goat's Sin Reborn [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773229
Comments: 6
Kudos: 134
Collections: Sakura the Goat's Sin of Lust





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Naruto or the Seven Deadly Sins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Naruto or the Seven Deadly Sins

Hatake Kakashi was never in a good mood when it was time for more genin to graduate, because it was inevitable the Hokage would have him test a team despite him repeatedly telling the old man that he was perfectly happy where he was. This time was worse than usual. Not only was he being asked to test a team but all three of them seemed to be hand picked to make him suffer. His sensei's son, who he was pretty sure was on the team to make him want to pass them so he could actually interact with the boy, the last loyal Uchiha, who'd no doubt be a mess of trauma because no one cared to help orphans heal mentally in the so called nice village, and some civilian girl who by all accounts was book smart and could be good at genjutsu if she tried.

When he showed up hours late, having spent far too much time talking to the dead about these three children, he wasn't surprised when he can practically see the ghosts of his former comrades(if he wasn't so blinded by guilt he would have noticed the pink one was looking at him the same way he was looking at them, that his laid back attitude and silvery hair summoned forth a ghost in a way that shouldn't happen in someone so young and lacking any significant traumatic experiences). "First impression... I hate you," the words slipped off his tongue with little thought to how they'd feel about them. Though he was pleasantly surprised when emerald green eyes hardened into a glare. "Meet me on the roof in five minutes," and then he was gone.

“Maa, nice of you to join me,” he finished his page before tucking away his orange book. It had been closer to ten minutes than five, though he couldn't say if that was due to ineptitude or they were just getting him back for being so late. “How about you introduce yourselves? Name, likes, dislikes, and hopes and/or dreams.” He had some solid theories about what they would say based on their files but considering there was a traitor teaching them there was a chance for inaccuracies.

“I’m Uzumaki Naruto! I like ramen, Sakura-chan, and sparring with Uke-chan, I dislike the three minutes it takes to make instant ramen, and I’m gonna be Hokage.” He stifled a chuckle at both the implications of the nickname and the way the last Uchiha seemed ready to punch Naruto for using it.

“Okay, your turn broody," it was better to distract him before he hurt his possible teammate.

“I’m Uchiha Sasuke, but you all knew that. I like a few things,” his other two students both chimed _tomatoes_ in sync, and amazingly the boy didn't even bother denying the fact. ”I dislike a lot of things,” _anything sweet_ they rang out this time, and now he was pretty sure the file didn't accurately report their relationship to each other. “And my goal is to learn the truth of my brother’s sin.” That was not what he was expecting, he had been prepared to have to try and figure out how to get him to not be a flight risk for power and revenge but what the hell was he supposed to do with that? What did that even mean?

“Pinky you’re up,” at least this one was sure to be lacking anything as major as maybe needing to figure out how to deal with a disbelief of an undoubted betrayal where he was sure there would be anger and plans to kill the betrayer.

“My name is Haruno Sakura. I like my friends, reading, and looking cute, I dislike people who treat my friends badly,” that at least wasn't too off what he had heard of the girl. “I think my dream is to retire once my friends reach their goals and run a bar.” He nodded, it was a more respectable dream than he'd thought she would have. From her file she was supposed to be one of the Uchiha's fangirls but if she was she certainly was a more tame fangirl than most of the ones after him.

"Right, well then show up at the third training ground at five a.m. tomorrow for your real test. I suggest you skip breakfast if you don't want to throw up." He shushined away but stayed within watching distance of the trio.

To his surprise the three of them didn't immediately split off from each other, instead they walked hand in hand with Sakura in the middle towards the Uchiha compound as and talked about dinner plans like it was a given they would eat together. They didn't even imply it was a special team thing for passing which meant they regularly ate at Sasuke's house. Not to mention when they did enter a house it wasn't the one he was told the Uchiha lived in, which was a pleasant surprise because living where your brother killed your parents couldn't be any healthier than if he had lived in the house his father died in and he didn't think he could pull a Minato and have the boy move in with him even if he should.

He waited until midnight for the other two to leave before coming to the realization that they weren't going home.

He showed up late in the morning, though nowhere near as late as he would have if these three kids hadn't caught his attention. They don't seem to care and they definitely didn't skip breakfast like he suggested. He froze as he took in the only girl on his potential team. Yesterday she had looked like a little girl playing at being a ninja. Now she was wearing a crop top with one long sleeve and one short with a collar low enough he could see the top of what he was pretty sure was a tattoo on her chest and a pair of shorts and her pink hair was significantly shorter. For all that part of him wanted to wrap the tiny girl in a blanket and insist she wear something more appropriate he knew this was a good development. At least she had kept the bright color for now and was lacking any fishnet, he'd need to make a note to avoid exposing her to Anko any time soon of they passed.

"Well, I suppose I should tell you what the test is. You have to get these two bells from me, whoever gets a bell passes."

"Wait, how are three of us supposed to pass then?" Naruto tilted his head.

"That's just it three of you won't, two of you might but three of you can't," Naruto was freaking out but the other two seemed abnormally calm. "You have until noon. Starting now," and as though to laugh at him they didn't split up to try and take him separately. Instead they huddled in close to one another and started planning. Hiruzen had given him a team that shouldn't work together on paper but he was pretty sure they were doing better than this generations Ino-Shika-Cho group would do.

At least they started good, then the boys went into the woods and the pink one approached him alone. It was exactly the sort of plan he expected from a child(only he was wrong, the girl was one of the farthest things from a child alive and she knew what she was doing) and he intended to humor it until the boys made to grab for the bells. Only before he could do it the pink girl he was so quick to cast aside as not a threat reached out with a pinkish glow and suddenly he couldn't move to stop the boys from taking the bells from him.

“Well congratulations Naruto and Sasuke, it seems you’ll be the ones to pass. Say your goodbyes to Sakura.” He doesn't take his eyes off the pink haired girl, his brain trying to come up with a reasonable explanation for how she had made him unable to move.

“Nuh-uh, she can have my bell,” at this point he was already sure he had to pass them, not only had they managed to get the bells but they worked together to do it. This was only to make them suffer a little since they're all clearly problem children.

“If she takes his he can have mine.” 

“You… All pass,” he sighed, part of him wanted to be proud but the other part was ready to drown himself in alcohol. He'd absolutely be going out to drink later. Not that going to a bar would take them off of his mind since the most problematic of his three cute little genin wanted to run one someday. Yet for all they'd managed to frustrate him and give him a lot of Intel gathering work to do his three students had avoided the most perilous trap there was. They didn't allow themselves to be ghosts. There were similarities sure but none of his students could really fit into the roles of the people he'd lost(and they didn't fit into the roles of each other's lost ones either) so this Team Seven would be different than his had been. It would be better and none of them would become one of their ghosts. Not even him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi passes team seven, Sakura claims to have a kekkei genkai, and then Kakashi breaks into their house while their sleeping to gather information on them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Naruto or the Seven Deadly Sins.

“Team seven,” he paused, smirking as everyone else in the room looked at him filled with anticipation, “passed with flying colors. Though their files were highly inaccurate, likely due to the traitor Naruto uncovered.” Their academy teacher seemed relieved and everyone else in the room was staring at him in shock. Him passing a genin team was supposed to be an impossibility. He was too haunted by the ghosts of his first one to continue the legacy of team seven. No one, not even him, had accounted for the fact this trio would be able to break free of the ghosts. It was frightening but it was finally time for the next generation of team seven and they all had to hope they stayed alive and loyal to the village.   
The troublesome de facto leader of his trio of students was the only one with parents he had to speak to now that he passed them. He was prepared to be met with many things when he knocked on their door, there was no telling if they supported her dream and even if they did if they would be happy or upset that she got him(He was famous for many things but the name friend-killer Kakashi would always haunt him and so he wouldn’t blame them for not wanting her to be on his team.) as a teacher.   
What he didn’t plan for was for them to tell him they had no concerns whatsoever and that she didn’t even live with them anymore. He might not know a lot about parents but he couldn’t imagine it was normal for them to just let their twelve year-old daughter go like that. Itachi(It said something that Itachi was his measurement of what was normal but he honestly had no one else to draw from for this matter.) hadn’t moved out into his own apartment even when he joined Anbu. He especially didn't think it was normal for them to dismiss his concerns by replying that she was probably happier with those boys of hers. It was great news for the team but why would Sakura be happier living with two orphaned boys than her own parents? The response he got to that question didn't help clear up the confusion. She was a prodigy(Why, oh why, did he always get stuck with prodigies? At least this one wasn't an Uchiha, he didn't need to train a third prodigy from that family.) or she at least had the attitude of one from a young age even if she never did well enough to be plucked up by Danzo. Part of him wondered how much of that was on purpose. She was clearly hiding her abilities but why would she know to do that?  
He sighed as he set out for the library, he needed to do some research about the Haruno clan. They were civilians now but maybe they weren’t always.   
  
Sakura knew she had to explain what she did to Kakashi in their test eventually, neither of her new teammates were pressuring her for an explanation yet but they would fight together and they’d need to know about what she could do. Sure they seemed to trust her to follow through when she said she could do something but she’d rather tell them than just have them find out in the heat of battle.  
She wouldn’t tell them about being Gowther but she would tell them about Invasion and eventually Herrit. One day she might tell them more, she had already started sharing the secrets of that life as stories for them to learn from, but for now that was all they needed to know.  
“So, I have a kekkei genkai,” she started, because how else would she explain having a power outside of what chakra was supposed to do. It wasn’t unheard of for a new kekkei genkai to come into existence. Mokuton had only ever been used by the First Hokage after all, neither his parents or any of his children and grandchildren had it. Her powers weren’t even that unusual considering the Yamanakas techniques. “I'm the first one to have it. I checked my family history as far back as I could,"she had but not to see if it came from them, it had just been to sate her curiosity. "I call it Invasion, it lets me mess with people’s brains. Kinda like a Yamanaka but it can do more than that,” The boys look like she’d just given them a priceless treasure. She supposed she had in a way, telling them this meant she was trusting them and trust was far more precious than anything else she could give them. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, I was scared.” It wasn't even a lie. She had been scared, at first of upsetting her new parents and maybe being kicked out but then of being taken and experimented on or being forced to reproduce and having to run away from her new home to stay safe. Leaving meant losing her friends or forcing them to abandon their home with her.  
She wasn’t expecting it when they both enveloped her in a hug. She was used to being the adult for them but right now as one of them ran their fingers through her hair and the other rubbed circles on her back she remembered for the first time in a long time that she was their age. Sure she could remember being Gowther but now she was a twelve year old girl in a very human body. She had realized centuries of not needing basic human things had instilled habits that might be unhealthy for her now(She needed to be more careful around sharp things, this body could bleed to death if cut.) but she never really factored in the need for physical affection that most humans had among one of the things she had to change to accommodate. Unknowingly she had made herself touch starved. So she fully intended to drink in the affection for as long as they would give it.  
They stayed like that for hours, the boys fell asleep eventually and Sakura briefly debated untangling herself from their embrace to get a blanket for them and then going to her room to sleep before burying her head into the crook of Sasuke's neck with a sigh and resigning to let sleep take her. They were warm enough to be blankets anyways.  
  
Kakashi was impressed with the caliber of traps his cute little genin used to defend their shared home. No doubt that was Naruto’s work given the blond’s proclivity towards pranks. He was less than impressed to find all three of them tangled together on the couch in their training gear. He placed a blanket over them before taking in the house. The kitchen was well stocked and there were plants in the windowsills, pictures of the three were on the walls with one or two of Sasuke’s family. Each of them had their own rooms that practically screamed the identity of their resident.   
The first one he entered was the smallest and was painted in a gradient starting a soft yellow and turning into a pink, there weren’t many decorations beyond a bookshelf that he wasn’t entirely sure could handle the weight of all the books on it but sitting on the top of her dresser was a vase with six tea roses, all pale in their coloring, in it and a picture of her and a blonde girl he assumed was the young Yamanaka heiress.  
The next room was Naruto’s, he had to blink to try and get his eyes used to the bright orange of it. It was a mess but he expected that after having pulled guard duty for the boy. Unlike Sakura’s room every surface seemed to have something on it. The ground was covered with the blanket the boy had probably just thrown off and the vine of a plant that had outgrown it’s put and started on taking over the room, still on the bed were two plushies, a fox and a toad(The toad had been from him years ago, even if he could never admit to it.), meanwhile the walls had masks on them, the sort that you’d find at any festival.  
The last room is softer than he expected it to be. The walls were a sterile white but there were glow in the dark stars on them and the ceiling, there was a large beanbag chair and a fluffy blue carpet. He froze at the picture on Sasuke’s bedside table, because looking back at him are three very familiar Uchiha faces. Itachi, Shisui, and Sasuke are all smiling at the camera. He can’t help but wonder when it was taken, how long did those happy children have before Shisui died and left Itachi to shatter(People always said he had no reason for what he did but Kakashi had worked with them both, losing Shisui would have been reason enough to cause that dark descent. Uchiha felt too fiercely and losing those they loved left them broken.) and leave Sasuke with no one? Well not no one, the cuddle pile downstairs proved that he had people. He sighed, looking at the photo again before leaving out the window.   
His mind was made up. He was going to train them as best as he could, he’d probably hit some snags along the road since he wasn’t used to children who needed to be taught but rather soldiers that needed to be led. Still he’d try his best because he owed it to them and to the people who cared for them regardless of if they were still living or dead.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prank and their first day as team seven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Naruto or the Seven Deadly Sins

They had a free day to rest after their test. Sakura had no intention of using it to rest but that was what they were supposed to be doing.

Instead of resting they had decided to pull a prank. They’d likely be too busy to do any while they trained, besides pranking people was the best way to practice some of their skills. The struggle was figuring out what sort of prank they were going to do.

“I still think we should prank the Academy,” Naruto huffed.

“There’s no point it’s not open right now, besides I was thinking we should do something to the Masks. Sort of like a send off since they won’t be watching you now that you’re an adult.” The headband made them adults in this world, even if all three of them were squishy twelve year-olds.

“Hn, it’s a good idea.”

“Oh, what if we break into their headquarters and leave something for them?” She could practically see the metaphorical gears turning in the blonde’s head. “Nothing harmful of course ‘cause they’re nice but maybe an envelope with a thank you note in it that’s trapped so confetti will burst out when it’s opened?” 

“We can do better than that, they have lockers in the building so we should do that for each of them and then plant them in the right lockers. You can sniff out whose is whose, right Naru-chan?” He nodded, a wicked grin on his face.

“I have some masks we can wear to make us less suspicious,” her and Naruto froze at the offer. If Sasuke had masks it meant they belonged to his family. Sure Naruto had lived in the compound for years and Sakura had moved in too but this was more than that.

“You don’t have to Sasuke,” she assured.

“I know that but I want to, besides if I just let them sit around they’ll get possessed or something.”

And that was enough to convince her and Naruto, so they waited patiently as he left to gather up the masks that had once been worn by his family members. 

There was quite the selection, at least ten, but Sakura’s eyes were glued to one in particular as soon as it was put down. Laughter fell from her lips entirely against her own will as she studied the red curls meant to look like horns on its sides. It was out of place among the rest but she supposed that not every Uchiha who became a mask could fit into the same animal category.

Later when Goat, Mink, and Sable were seen around Anbu headquarters no one questioned it. Though they avoided making any direct contact, staying in the periphery of the real members in case their masks belonging to the dead would be noticeable. The only traces left behind were the notes left in Naruto’s watchers lockers, there wasn’t even anything that would indicate Goat had looked through the files and read up on one Hatake Kakashi. (It was far less invasive than just looking at his memories to figure out if she could trust the man, besides she was sure that he read whatever files they had on her and her boys so it was only fair.)

“You’re only five minutes late,” was how his pink student (Sakura, her name was Sakura and he needed to remember it. She was Sakura and while her parents were happy to wash their hands of her, Inoichi's kid and his other students would break if she died so she needed to learn how to survive.) greeted him when he appeared. “I thought you were always at least two hours late unless it was an important mission.” He raised an eyebrow at that. She’d done some information gathering and clearly gone to the best places to get accurate information which was disturbing since those sources were the jonin bar, Anbu, and the T&I department.

“Maa, maa Sakura-chan this is an important mission. I’m training three very cute little genin,” he eye smiled at the children. “Now, how about the three of you tell me your skillset since I didn’t actually see much of it in your test.” The three of them nodded, seemingly having a conversation simply with their eyes.

“Sasuke’s really good with kunai and shuriken, and he knows a fire jutsu. He’s also got all sorts of stuff that we don’t and a lot of money so he usually gets our supplies,” at Naruto’s explanation Kakashi got the sudden feeling that rather than being the commander of a newly formed team he was simply watching over one who had been formed a while ago.

“Naruto is skilled in stealth and traps, he’s also not bad at planning though he works best with someone to temper his grandiose ideas, and he has a large amount of chakra but he doesn’t have much in the way of control. Oh, and he has enhanced senses,” Sakura’s description didn’t sound at all like the Naruto the files had told him about, but then again it did line up with how well Naruto avoided his watchers sometimes. Besides he was inclined to believe her over anyone else on this matter with how the boy clung to her and preened at her compliments.

“Sakura is the best at infiltration and information gathering, she is a more than capable fighter if she needs to but she prefers to avoid it, she has good chakra control but small reserves, and she’s the one who does most of the planning with help from Naruto.” Well there went the Hokage’s plan for a combat unit. (Kakashi was glad, the Hokage was too nostalgic in his team choices. Even the first team he had made with the team seven layout had fallen apart so why recreate it twice? His students would remain alive and united even if he had to skirt along the line of treasonous behavior to ensure it.)

“Good to know. I won’t lie to you, I’m mostly skilled in assassinations and tracking. I’ll assume that you were told about the sharingan I have when you were digging around about me,” the fact that the Uchiha didn’t react was a blessing, she’d taken one of the things he was dreading having to explain and explained it for him it seemed. “It drains my chakra rather quickly so I’m not suited for long battles despite the amount of jutsus I know.” Sakura nodded at that, her emerald eyes studying him carefully in a way that he was pretty sure meant she was trying to slot him into their plans. “Now tomorrow we’ll start on missions but today I want all three of you to show me what you do for training already and from there I’ll figure out a schedule that is suited for your individual needs.”

The three actually had a pretty decent workout schedule for children, they stretched before they started and then did the basics with Sasuke using his clans katas rather than the Academy ones. They finished with the leaf exercise for half an hour while they continued their katas and then some more stretches.

“Well since you’re done that’s it for today.” He had three separate schedules to write up, and he probably needed to talk to Guy about taijutsu styles for Naruto and Sakura other than the Academy one.

“Hn, you should come to eat with us first. It’s part of our training,” the Uchiha said. It was the second cutest thing his little students had done so far, trying to say that getting lunch together was training so he’d come.

“Maa, maa if you say so,” he acquiesced, reaching over and ruffling the boy’s hair.

“I think I should use Yashiro again,” Sakura stated, leaving him slightly confused and not so slightly worried about what exactly they meant by going to eat.

“Then me and Sasuke can be Toru and Zen, but who’s Sensei going to be?” Naruto responded, scrunching his face in an expression he’d only seen on Kushina when she was going over extremely complicated seals.

“Well we’ve established your parents are dead so he can’t fill that role but he could be your uncle whose work keeps him out of the village.” Oh kami, they were actually treating getting lunch like it was infiltration training and from the sound of it they had been doing it for a long time. Sure he went around under a fake identity sometimes for the fun of it but they were kids they shouldn’t have quirks like that yet. Jonins were allowed to do weird things after surviving so much, genin were supposed to be too worried about being good ninjas to do it. “Kakashi, would you prefer to be a shinobi or a merchant of some sort? Oh and what name would you like to use, there’s no need for a last name. Yashiro and her husband were orphans and they never bothered to take one.”

“Eiji, and I think I would prefer to be a merchant.” He might as well play along, especially since he knew this had likely been born from necessity. Businesses weren’t too kind to Naruto even when he was a small child.

“Okay, we’ll figure out specifics when they come up on sight. We’ll transform first so you can come up with something that has at least some resemblance to our covers.” He nodded, then after a small amount of smoke all three of his students were two boys who looked rather plain with their brown hair and eyes, and an old woman who had grey hair and Sakura’s emerald eyes.

For his own disguise he gave himself short hair a shade or two lighter brown than the boys and emerald eyes to match his mother. Beyond his eyes there were only a few faint similarities between him and the small elderly woman Sakura had henged into.

The family, because that’s what they were as long as the henges were up, made their way away from the training grounds slowly. The boys ran ahead as all four of them talked about where they should go for their special reunion lunch. They ended up settling on a small cafe the three went to infrequently. None of the three broke character even once during the entire lunch, which wasn’t that surprising since they clearly knew their covers well. 

He sighed as they dropped their henges and told him goodbye. He dreaded the day that the Intelligence division discovered his students skills. He couldn’t imagine them not being put to use there, in fact he was planning on leaning into that. All three were decent infiltrators; it made sense to make that their specialty, of course infiltration teams were also interrogation teams so they’d have to work on that. First they’d have to learn protocols and anatomy, maybe they’d regret being problem children when they had to memorize exactly what they weren’t allowed to do to get information from someone.


End file.
